When the Cold Weather Rolls In
by kotaka-kun
Summary: Zoro had always enjoyed the winter weather; it's even better when he has a certain shitty cook to keep him company.


Zoro sat on his couch, leaning back comfortably as he watched the news. He listened to the reporter drone on about the CIA finally catching some woman who was wanted for murder. He sighed, and got up to use the toilet, and when he returned, the weather segment had come on. He grinned as a familiar blond came on screen, and described the cold front moving down towards the city. The blond forecasted the coming days' highs and lows, and mentioned that snow was definitely on it's way, just in time for the holidays. The news moved on to something about a new bill coming to pass, and Zoro quickly shut off the TV. He stretched, and padded into his kitchen and rummaged around for something to eat. He pulled out a leftover carton of Chinese food, and stuck it in the microwave.

So it was going to get colder from now. Honestly, the thought made Zoro rather happy. He had always liked the cool, and to think that he'd get a few months of cold weather was rather exciting.

That evening, the air was refreshingly cool. The temperature had dropped to well below zero, more sudden than had been forecasted, and snow had started to fall just as the sun was going down. Zoro had remained in a tee-shirt and jeans for a while, but he'd changed into something that fitted the weather better; a hoodie, and a pair of sweatpants.

There was a knock at his apartment door, and he went to answer it. He swung the door open, and before him stood a blond man, brushing a thin layer of snow off of himself.

"Hey shit cook." he greeted with a smirk. Sanji looked at him.

"Hey yourself." he huffed. The man's nose and cheeks were already light pink. Zoro stepped aside, and let him in. Sanji toed off his shoes, and padded into the living room. He tossed his slightly damp jacket onto the back of a chair on his way past the kitchen-dining room and left the bag of groceries on the table, and he plopped down onto the couch.

"Snow came earlier than expected, huh?" Zoro teased, sitting down beside him. Sanji glared at him.

"Shut up." he muttered, and Zoro laughed. Sanji sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch."I hate clouds." Zoro quirked an eyebrow. "You know, an intern came into the studio today," Sanji began, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a cigarette. He lit it, and took a long drag. "Red head. Gorgeous. Brilliant meteorologist." Sanji sighed. "Give it a couple of weeks and she'll have my job." Zoro frowned.

"So what are you gonna do?" the man asked, concerned. Sanji smirked.

"Dunno yet. The old man's still trying to get me to work full time at the Baratie. The pay's decent." he said, blowing a thin wisp of smoke that dissipated quickly. Zoro nodded. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Sanji was done with his cigarette. He put it out on the ashtray on the coffee table before them, and he stood, stretching. "Whad'you want for dinner?" Sanji asked, heading to the kitchen. Zoro thought for a moment.

"Curry?" he tried, and Sanji nodded.

"Give me an hour." the chef said, and went to work, chopping vegetables and meat with a practiced ease. Within the hour, two plates of curry and rice sat on the dining table, steam rising from them. They said a soft 'itadakimasu' and ate. Dinner was a quick and quiet affair. Zoro washed the dishes afterwards, and Sanji curled up on the couch, watching the late evening drama that was on. It was something about a money hungry lawyer that never loses a case. When Zoro finished the dishes, he joined Sanji on the couch, a blanket in his hand. He wrapped himself up in the soft blanket, ignoring the persistent jabs in his side. A kick came flying at his head, and Zoro dodged just in time.

"Share the damn blanket, you asshole." Sanji growled, and with a roll of his eyes, Zoro allowed Sanji into the warmth of the blanket. They sat together, bundled up in the warm blanket, watching dramas. They watched TV well into the night.

Author's Note: This is my first story I've decided to post, and I'm pretty happy with it. And since this is kind of monumental for me, and so I want to dedicate this to c-gwendolyn-p, who was the first to inspire me and encouraged me to post my stories. This is for you, senpai!


End file.
